Star Struck
by patrickharris98
Summary: Gazelle is getting tired of being alone and famous when this new pop star wolf comes along and changes her life forever


**I made this Zootopia based story to show people how things can change so quickly between to famous people this shows gazelle from Zootopia meeting the mammal who would change her life forever. (I don't own any of Zootopia's characters) just so you know I will put each character's name down before they say anything.**

 **(Gazelle's POV) It all began at Zootopia musical theater where I was singing and dancing my famous hit song Try Everything the stage was lighting up the music was starting.**

 **I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next  
Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it won**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **Oh oh try everything**

 **Look how far you've come  
You filled your heart with love  
Baby you've done enough that cut your breath  
Don't beat yourself up  
Don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last but we did our best**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes**

 **Oh oh, try everything**

 **And with that my song was over and I walked backstage hearing many of my fans screaming how much they love me and some saying they want to marry me I think its sweet but I know they only say that because I'm famous and a great singer I want someone who will love me for me. Backstage I saw the next band which had one wolf one lion two tigers and one female vixen waiting for their turn in the show this was a brand-new band called the Full Moon Howlers I hear they were called that cause their lead singer was a wolf his name was Kevin Night I saw him sitting in a chair he had artic blue eyes and silver fur and was really young I saw him talking and laughing to his other band members. Then I heard the announcer call out something NOW INTODUCING FOR THE FIRST TIME ONE STAGE A BRAND-NEW BAND INTRODUCING THE FULL MOON HOWLERS. then with that I saw ten get up and walk out to the stage. I heard the lead singer grab the microphone and call out his voice was young and happy.**

 **(Kevin's Pov)**

 **Hello everyone, my friends and me are here to sing our first brand new song it's called Tidal Wave. Now I began to sing.**

 **Tidal wave: I've heard it said timing's everything**

 **Well everything is here now**

 **You never know what the day will bring**

 **Just be ready when it comes around**

 **Life's a beach, tropic island getaway**

 **I came alive ever since the day**

 **Hit me like a freight train**

 **Ooh I did a double take**

 **Body like a summer day**

 **Got a real mean undertow**

 **Holds me down, won't let me go**

 **Love has got me swept away**

 **On a ti-ti-tidal wave, a ti-ti-tidal wave**

 **It's like a ti-ti-tidal wave, a ti-ti-tidal wave**

 **Made a better man out of me**

 **'Cause in you I see the positives**

 **(In you I see the positives)**

 **You found the me that I fail to see**

 **Now I got so much more to give**

 **(Now I got so much more to give)**

 **Life's a beach, tropic island getaway**

 **I came alive ever since the day (ever since the day)**

 **Hit me like a freight train**

 **Ooh I did a double take**

 **Body like a summer day**

 **Got a real mean undertow**

 **Holds me down, won't let me go**

 **Love has got me swept away**

 **On a ti-ti-tidal wave, a ti-ti-tidal wave**

 **It's like a ti-ti-tidal wave, a ti-ti-tidal wave**

 **Ooh I'm living now**

 **I'm loving now**

 **On a tidal wave**

 **Hit me like a freight train**

 **Ooh I did a double take**

 **Body like a summer day**

 **Got a real mean undertow**

 **Holds me down, won't let me go**

 **Love has got me swept away**

 **Hit me like a freight train**

 **Ooh I did a double take**

 **Body like a summer day**

 **Got a real mean undertow**

 **Holds me down, won't let me go**

 **Love has got me swept away**

 **On a ti-ti-tidal wave, a ti-ti-tidal wave**

 **It's like a ti-ti-tidal wave, a ti-ti-tidal wave.**

 **(end of song)**

 **Then with that the music stopped and I stopped singing waiting then I heard a huge round of applause and screaming and whistling the I raised my paw up and smiled and said good night everyone with that me and my band mates walked backstage and smiled and laughed I said that was great we did then we all highfived and walked passed gazelle and her tiger backup dancers I glanced at her and smiled.**

 **(End of Pov)**

 **(Keven and Gazelles Pov)**

 **Gazelle: Wow you guys did great I loved that song. Kevin: Thanks your show way pretty cool too. Thanks she says back with that me and with that the concert both one teammates and us walked out of the stadium and instantly we are flashed in the face and eyed by cameras and heard reporters asking us various question and fans screaming at us. Gazelle and I were sort of used to it until the red velvet rope broke and Gazelle and I were chased 20 blocks by our insane screaming fans.**

 **End of Chapter**

 **What do you think of my first chapter of my very first chapter. Please review or PM**


End file.
